Teacher Bear
Teacher Bear (クマ先生 kuma sensei, Bear teacher) is an enemy that appears in the Main Chapters and Legend Stages. Enemy This is a decently-rounded, high-damaging enemy with fairly long range, almost like an enemy counter to the player's Valkyrie Cat. High damage for his health, anyway, considering how he has a 1:3 attack power to health ratio. His many colored variations usually have much more pushing power than him, but that's not really what a teacher bear's strong suit is- as long as something is around to hit it, it can't push much. Strategy He's actually easier than Le'boin, due to having less range, HP, and high knockback count, making him vulnerable to a large stack of Giraffe Cats or any other fast attacker like Ninja Frog Cat. He can also be easily defeated by one or two Mythical Titan Cats, or by a stack of Dragon Cats, as they outrange him and deal good damage. For those who are facing much stronger Bears in later Legend Stages, stacks of (Crazed) Dragon Cat, Bahamut Cat, Ururun Wolf, and any Uber Rares that outrange it will work. If he is shielded by other enemies in front of him, Wave Attackers may also be effective. Take caution with this though because he is very powerful with his first few appearances in Empire of Cats. Dictionary Variant Assassin Bear Teacher Bear's Black variant. It is the fastest unit in the game, with extreme DPS and range. Usually meant for 100% defeat. Audience Bears This enemy only appears in the Bears be Bear Event. Bearkini This enemy only appears in the Never Summer Event Mighty Gui Zuli This enemy only appears in the Old Guys about Town Event. Ursamajor (Alien) Alien version of Teacher Bear. It is faster and gets stronger when damaged. Teacher Cybear Metal version of Teacher Bear. Can kill most units in a single hit with its long-ranged attacks, but is single-target. Cadaver Bear (Zombie) Zombie version of Teacher Bear. Attacks non-stop, can burrow under cat units and revives once with 100% HP. The Red Malice Red version of Mighty Gui Zuli. Compared to Zuli, The Red Malice is much faster and attacks more often, but has more knockbacks, less damage, less range, and a 100% chance to knockback cat units. Variety Bears A variant of the Audience Bears. Can inflict a wide variety of effects upon cat units. Appears Empire of Cats Stages * Chapter 1: Las Vegas (100% strength magnification) * Chapter 1: Alaska (100% strength magnification) * Chapter 1: Hawaii (100% strength magnification) * Chapter 2: Las Vegas (150% strength magnification) * Chapter 2: Alaska (150% strength magnification) * Chapter 2: Hawaii (150% strength magnification) * Chapter 3: Las Vegas (400% strength magnification) * Chapter 3: Alaska (400% strength magnification) * Chapter 3: Hawaii (400% strength magnification) Stories of Legend Stages * Stage 4-7: Seaweed Shallows (400% strength magnification) * Stage 13-7: Halibut Forest (1200% strength magnification) * Stage 16-5: Parasol Field (6000% strength magnification) * Stage 22-1: The Red Carpet (6000% strength magnification) * Stage 22-5 Dictator's Garden (400% strength magnification) Uncanny Legends Stages * Stage 8-1: Panic Tower (4000% strength magnification) Stats :*In each stage, there is strength magnification, the value of health and attack power varies due to this value. :*Time between attacks is the time of the attack from the motion end until the next attack motion start Gallery teacher bear en.jpg teacher bear jp.jpg Trivia *This enemy and The Face were the first enemies to have variants. Assassin Bear and Shy Boy have been in the game since Battle Cats, the original English version of The Battle Cats. *This enemy seems to be referencing Pedobear. Proof of this is the sentence "He LOVES children." and "not related to a certain other bear". *Teacher Bear's damage is x10 of his strength magnification. Reference * https://battlecats-db.com/enemy/014.html ---- Enemy Release Order: '<< One Horn | Croco >> ' ---- Category:Enemy Units Category:Empire of Cats Enemies Category:White Enemies